1. Field of the Invention
Disclosed herein is an expandable and stackable plant support assembly. More specifically, disclosed herein is a plant support that may include two or more frame portions and a plurality of clips for securing the frame portions together. As such, multiple frames may be secured together to enclose a small or a large area according to the needs of the user. The clips may also be constructed such that each clip may be used to secure a plurality of frame portions and thereby permit one frame portion (or frame) to be stacked on (or vertically mounted to) another frame portion (or frame).
2. Reference to Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,802 to Elliot disclosed a support assembly and method for growing tomato plants and the like. The Elliot assembly included a number of interchangeable post sections. Each post section had a ring of horizontal supports and a number of vertical posts. The vertical posts were tapered at one end and included a tapered socket at an end of the post opposite the tapered end. Accordingly, the interchangeable post sections could be easily stacked, one on another, by inserting the tapered end of one section into the socket of a different section.
UK Patent Application No GB 2,360,189 to Milne also disclosed a plant support apparatus. Like Elliot, Milne disclosed an apparatus that used an arrangement of posts and sockets to construct a stackable frame.
The reliance by Elliot, Milne and other prior art supports on a post and socket arrangement overlooked the problem inherent in constructing a plant support around an existing plant; particularly one that may have outgrown any prior supports. These prior art supports must be either lowered over the plant or, alternatively, installed around the plant. See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,385,901 to Wahlberg. However, the known prior art supports that may be installed around a plant are not stackable and do not have the ability to enclose a larger and larger area as the plant grows without causing harm to the plant. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have plant support that could be installed around a plant that also has the ability to be extended vertically as the plant continues to grow.